


Langsames Brennen

by Velence



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron löste den Krawattenknoten. Das war einfach zu viel. Er strich die Krawatte glatt und hängte sie zurück. Stattdessen öffnete er noch einen Knopf seines weißen Hemdes. Er kombinierte das elegante, hellgraue Sakko mit einer dunklen Jeans, um mehr nach Freizeit und weniger nach Arbeit auszusehen. Mehr nach Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Prue!

Aaron löste den Krawattenknoten. Das war einfach zu viel. Er strich die Krawatte glatt und hängte sie zurück. Stattdessen öffnete er noch einen Knopf seines weißen Hemdes. Er kombinierte das elegante, hellgraue Sakko mit einer dunklen Jeans, um mehr nach Freizeit und weniger nach Arbeit auszusehen. Mehr nach Date. Von Derek wusste er, dass ihm die Anzüge gefielen, doch für ihr erstes, richtiges Date wollte er gutaussehend und gleichzeitig leger erscheinen.

Keiner hatte das Wort Date in den Mund genommen, aber es war eindeutig eins. Derek hatte ihm von einem neuen Italiener erzählt, den er einmal ausprobieren wollte. „Da müssen wir mal hingehen. Wie schaut es bei dir morgen Abend aus?“, hatte Derek in einem privaten Moment gefragt, nachdem sie auf dem Rückflug vom letzten Fall waren.

Vor Monaten hatte Aaron fallen gelassen, dass einen Schauspieler attraktiv fand. Einen männlichen wohlgemerkt. Es war nur eine kleine, scheinbar beiläufige Bemerkung in Morgans Gegenwart gewesen, aber jeder, der Aaron kannte, wusste, dass er ein sehr privater Mensch war. Diese Information war ein Test für ihre durch und durch heterosexuelle Freundschaft. Derek hatte ihn einen Moment angesehen, bevor er ihm ein Kompliment zu seinem Anzug mit einem typisch neckischen Grinsen gemacht hatte.

Dem ersten Hinweis folgten weitere, subtile und zweideutige Anspielungen.

Aaron hatte feuchte Hände, als er vor dem Restaurant stand. Er war so nervös wie damals bei Haley. Durch das große Frontfenster zur Straße hatte er zahlreiche besetzte Tische in gedimmten Licht gesehen. Er hoffte, dass sie in einer privateren Ecke saßen.

Derek entdeckte ihn fast augenblicklich. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Ihr Tisch war hinten links an der Wand. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nicht besonders auffallen. Derek trug einen schwarzen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Er saß lockerer als seinen hautengen Langarmshirt, überließ aber auch wenig der Fantasie, wie die festen Brustmuskeln darunter aussahen.

Für einen Moment wusste Aaron nicht, wie er ihn begrüßen sollte. Bevor es peinlich werden konnte, berührte Derek seine Schulter und ließ seine Hand ein Stück hinuntergleiten. Mit der anderen Hand deutete er offen auf den Tisch. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich habe uns schon eine Flasche Wein bestellt.“

„Gut, dass ich mit einem Taxi gekommen bin“, erwiderte Aaron.

Der Altersunterschied war Aarons geringste Sorge. Hotch hatte eine harte Zeit, sich einzugestehen, Gefühle für einen Untergebenen zu haben. Sie respektierten einander und arbeiten sehr gut zusammen. Aaron fürchtete, ihre funktionierende Arbeitsbeziehung und Freundschaft für einen missglückten Beziehungsversuch zu riskieren. Keiner hatte Erfahrung mit Männern, zumindest nicht auf Aarons Seite. Und dann kam noch Morgans Vergangenheit ins Spiel.

Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen, aber hier saß er und schenkte Derek ein privates Lächeln.

Aaron erhob sein Glas zum Prost. „Auf einen schönen Abend.“

„Auf einen flirtreichen Abend.“ Derek grinste breit. Sie ließen ihre Gläser klingen und tranken einen Schluck. Derek bevorzugte meistens Bier, der Wein war eindeutig Aarons Einfluss.

Der Kellner war bei ihnen, nachdem sie ein paar Belanglosigkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. Der letzte Fall blieb ausgeklammert, um die Stimmung nicht zu trüben. Zu oft nahmen sie ihren Beruf mit nach Hause. Mit den aufgenommenen Bestellungen ließ der Kellner die beiden wieder allein.

Aaron nippte an seinem Weinglas. Er stellte das Glas sachte ab und sah Derek direkt an. „Warum heute? Warum jetzt?“

Dereks Mundwinkel gingen nach oben. „Weil man Hotch nicht ohne hot sagen kann.“

Aaron schnaubte amüsiert. „Verwechsle mich nicht mit Garcia.“

„Glaubst du, immun gegen meinen Charme zu sein?“, forderte Derek ihn keck heraus.

„Nein. Nein, das nicht“, erwiderte Aaron, „Ich sitze schließlich hier. Mit dir.“

„Und darüber bin ich sehr froh. Du siehst gut aus. Wenn ich mir etwas hätte wünschen können, wärst du in einer schusssicheren Weste gekommen.“ 

„Ist es der Adrenalinkick oder tatsächlich die unförmigen Westen?“

„Kann es nicht auch einfach derjenige sein, der darin steckt?“

Aaron blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte gewartet, dass Derek den Schritt auf ihn zumachte, nachdem er ihn mit Andeutungen gefüttert hatte. Sie hatten in den letzten Monaten mehr Zeit zusammen verbracht. Derek kannte Jack, war bei seinem Geburtstag dabei gewesen und hatte bei Fußballspielen zugesehen. Er fragte sich, was den Sinneswandel herbeigeführt hatte, denn bisher hatte Derek weder Ja noch Nein signalisiert, obwohl er offensichtlich gern Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

„Warum hast du heute in dieses romantische Restaurant eingeladen? Was ist passiert?“

„Du möchtest den Smalltalk und die Komplimente überspringen und gleich zum Eingemachten kommen? Wir haben gerade erst bestellt.“ Derek sah ihn verdrießlich an. Der Abend sollte leichtfüßig und entspannt sein. Sie kannten einander so lange. Das sollte eigentlich wie ein Spaziergang im Park sein.

„Wir respektieren einander so sehr, dass wir uns offen konfrontieren können. Wir können uns in der Öffentlichkeit streiten, ohne den Respekt und die gegenseitige Achtung zu verlieren. Wir geben einander Rat und Support.“

Derek atmete ein und aus. Aaron konnte zusehen, wie sich seine Brust hebte und senkte. Er war gebaut wie ein Footballspieler und konnte wahrscheinlich jede haben. Aaron kannte die Frauengeschichten von Derek. Nie war etwas Ernstes dabei gewesen. Auch kein Mann, von dem er wusste.

Dereks Finger spielten mit seiner Gabel. Als er vom Tisch aufsah, wirkte er empathisch. „Zu früh nach Haleys Tod wäre nicht gut gewesen.“

Jetzt war es an Aaron auf seine gefaltete Serviette zu starren. Er würde alles tun, um die Zeit zurückzudrehen und Jack seine Mutter wiederzugeben. Er dachte an sie, die schönen Tage, die Stunden mit ihr und Jack, aber diese alles fressende Trauer hing nicht mehr über ihm wie eine dunkle Wolke. Haleys Tod hätte eine romantischen Anbandelung wahrscheinlich erheblich gestört, aber heute kam Aaron die Aussage wie eine Flucht von Derek vor.

„Es sind jetzt fast zwei Jahre“, begann er und wurde von ihrer Bedienung unterbrochen, der ihnen Brotscheiben in einem Korb und Aioli brachte. Mit einem Feuerzeug entzündete er die Kerze an ihrem Tisch und entschuldigte sich, dass er dies beim ersten Mal vergessen hatte.

„Menschen müssen weiterleben“, nahm Aaron seinen Gedanken wieder auf, nachdem der Mann gegangen war. „Erzähl mir, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Ein Penny für deine Gedanken.“

„Vor drei Wochen...“, begann Derek und lächelte, „Wir haben die neue Schaukel im Garten aufgestellt und beide nach dem Werkzeug gegriffen. Unsere Köpfe sind zusammengestoßen. Du bist ein ziemlicher Dickkopf. Jedenfalls... wir haben uns angesehen. Unsere Lippen waren ganz nah. Das war der Moment. Mein Herz schlug bis in den Hals. Ich hätte dich küssen können. Aber ich habe es nicht getan.“

„Wir haben beide gezögert.“

„Das Team wird es wissen. Wir sind Profiler. Es ist unmöglich, es vor ihnen geheim zu halten“, erklärte Derek. 

Natürlich war Aaron der Gedanke auch schon gekommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Kollegen negativ reagieren würden. Der härteste Teil würde wahrscheinlich sein, den anderen in gefährlichen Situationen zu sehen. Sie mochten sich streiten, aber am Ende des Tags vertrauten sie einander. Dass sie beide zusammen arbeiten, konnte man auch als Vorteil sehen. Sie würden nie die gleichen Probleme wie mit vorherigen Partnerinnen haben.

„Wer kann das Flirten im Büro nicht sein lassen?“, zog er Derek auf. Aaron wollte die Stimmung nicht zerstören, indem sie über Hindernisse verhandelten, auch wenn er wissen wollte, wo sie standen. „Wir alle wissen, dass du ein Exhibitionist bist. Du wirst mich im Büro ungeniert anbaggern und unser Geheimnis aus Spaß am Risiko ausposaunen.“

„Unser Geheimnis?“ Derek schürzte die Lippen. 

„Sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz ist gegen die Richtlinien“, warf Aaron zurück.

„Ich bin schockiert, dass du so von mir denkst.“

In dem Moment kam der Kellner mit ihren Tellern. Derek und Aaron unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung, bis er fort war. Aaron hatte sich Spaghetti Scampi mit Steinpilzen und Tomaten bestellt, während Derek sich an Saltimbocca erfreute.

„Wie ist dein 'Spring in den Mund'?“, erkundigte sich Aaron, nachdem er Wein getrunken hatte.

„Spring in den Mund?“

„Saltimbocca.“

„Willst du probieren?“ Derek schnitt ihm ein Stück Geflügel-Saltimbocca, pickte es mit der Gabel auf und hielt sie Aaron über den Tisch hinweg hin.

Aaron beugte sich vor und nahm das Fleisch mit dem Mund auf. Es schmeckte gut. Das war ein echtes Date, ging ihm plötzlich auf. Unbewusst leckte er sich die Lippen. Er merkte erst, was er tat, als er Dereks Blick sah. Berührungen, und nicht nur freundschaftliche, Küsse, Sex lagen vor ihm in greifbarer Nähe.

Aaron schluckte. „Was?“

Derek lachte und seine Gesicht leuchtete auf mit der Brillanz der Sonne. Er lächelte, als würde nichts um sie herum existieren. Seine perfekten Zähne, die echte Freude ausdrückten.

Zwei Blöde, ein Gedanke. Aaron errötete leicht und brach den Blickkontakt zuerst.

„Hotch, erzähl mir etwas, das ich hören möchte“, flirtete Derek.

„Wie zum Beispiel?“

„Sei ein bisschen kreativ. Du bist der cleverste Mann, den ich kenne“, schmeichelte Derek.

„Du bist attraktiv...“, zählte Aaron auf, „Du bist immer für deine Freunde da, was dich grundsätzlich zu einem zuverlässigen, wundervollen Menschen macht. Du bist da, durch Gut und Böse. Dein Aussehen mag andere täuschen, aber ich weiß, dass du intelligent und mitfühlend bist. Und bekloppt.“

„Ich dachte mehr an gottgleiche Schokoladenskulptur, aber was du gesagt hast, hört sich gut an.“

„Dafür hast du Garcia. Ich übernehme alles andere. Wenn du willst“, fügte Aaron vorsichtig hinzu.

„Auch meine Steuererklärung?“ Derek bewegte neckisch seine Augenbrauen.

„Iss, sonst wird es kalt.“

Dereks Restaurantentdeckung gefiel Aaron sehr gut. Die anderen Gäste störten nicht. Das Essen war lecker und ihr Kellner souverän und freundlich. Die Atmosphäre war exzellent, was definitiv auch an seiner Begleitung lag. Während sie sich unterhielten und aßen, flirtete Derek vor allem mit Blicken mit ihm, wie er es sonst nur von Garcia kannte. Gerade weil zwischen Derek und „Babygirl“ nichts lief, erinnerte ihre Beziehung an die eines schwulen Mannes mit einer sehr engen Freundin.

Dereks Lächeln verursachte einen Kurzschluss in seinem Gehirn. Und ein wildes Pochen seines Herzens.

In guter Laune bestellten sie Dessert. Dazu tranken sie einen Kaffee. Zu zweit hatten sie die Weinflasche locker geleert. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Schließlich standen sie vor der Tür und warteten auf ihr Taxi, das sie sich teilen wollten. Derek hatte seine Lederjacke angezogen. Aaron fröstelte leicht unter seinem dünnen Sakko, das im warmen Restaurant genau richtig gewesen war. Draußen war es deutlich kühler.

„Du brauchst definitiv einen heißen Mann an deiner Seite“, meinte Derek und legte seinen Arm um Aarons Schultern. Braune Augen funkelten ihm entgegen. Der Moment von vor drei Wochen war wieder da. Dieses Mal zögerte Derek nur einen Sekundenbruch, bevor er Aarons Lippen mit seinen berührte und ihn küsste. Sein anderer Arm umschlang ihn in einer festen Umarmung, während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Sie waren gerade zu Atem gekommen und standen noch mit den Armen umeinander geschlungen da, als das Taxi neben ihnen am Bordstein hielt. Sie ließen einander langsam los.

„Hotch.“ Es hörte sich fast nach einer Frage an.

„Ja“, antwortete Aaron, nahm Dereks Hand und drückte sie.


	2. Chapter 2

Dereks Hand lag während der ganzen Taxifahrt auf seinem Knie. Aaron sah ihn kaum an. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, lächelte Derek ihn an. Die Erwartung machte ihn hibbelig. Um sich abzulenken bewunderte er seine Nachbarschaft. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich zuletzt mit Jack im Park war“, dachte er laut, als sie daran vorbeifuhren. Manchmal bereute Aaron sehr, dass er so wenig Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbrachte, aber er war mit seinem Job verheiratet und das gerne.

„Dann solltest du mal wieder mit ihm dorthin gehen. Das Wetter am Wochenende soll gut werden“, erwiderte Derek.

„Was hast du am Wochenende vor? Du könntest mitkommen“, schlug Aaron vor.

„Gerne.“ Derek mochte Jack und der mochte ihn. Sie kamen gut miteinander klar. Derek war generell sehr gut mit Kindern und jungen Erwachsenen und übernahm oft die Befragung während ihrer Fälle.

Die Fahrt war zu kurz und gleichzeitig zu lang. Aaron schwankte zwischen vernünftigen Gedanken, die von seinem Sohn beherrscht wurden, und der Lust, die ihn durchfuhr, wenn er den Druck der Hand durch seine Jeans spürte. Anziehung zu Männern war ihm nicht fremd, aber er hatte nie danach gehandelt. Schwule Männer waren eine komplett andere Welt, von der er keine Ahnung hatte. Zu Derek hatte er bereits eine emotionale Verbindung, als er mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn entwickelte.

Der Kuss vor dem Restaurant war ein Vorgeschmack auf das Kommende. Es war anders, als eine Frau zu küssen. Derek war glatt rasiert, doch der Kuss war aggressiv, drängend und sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen. Die starken Armen machten ihn zu einem willigen Gefangenen. Erst im Nachhinein ging ihm auf, dass er zum ersten Mal einen Mann geküsst hatte.

Derek bezahlte den Fahrer großzügig in Geberlaune.

Vor der Haustür fummelte Aaron mit dem Haustürschlüssel und ließ ihn fallen. Als er wieder hoch kam, war Dereks heißer Atem an seinem Hals. „Nervös?“ Aaron konnte die hochgezogenen Mundwinkel in der Frage spüren.

„Ruhig wie beim Schießtraining...“, parierte Aaron. Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn. Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf. Aaron war dabei, Derek in sein Leben zu lassen und das auf eine ganz neue Art und Weise. Tatsächlich war er nervös, fragte sich, ob er einen Fehler beging, doch eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er mit Derek kaum etwas falsch machen konnte. Er war bereit, den eingeschlagenen Weg weiter zu gehen. Aaron drehte sich zu Derek um und legte zaghaft eine Hand auf dessen Brust. „Ich muss es dir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen... aber ich bin ein Beziehungsmensch. Ich kann Gefühle und Sex trennen, doch das will ich nicht.“

„Hotch...“

„Ich will mehr.“ Aaron blickte ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Hotch, ich gebe mein Singleleben nicht für etwas auf, das nicht ernst ist. Und es ist mir ernst. Wir wollen beide mehr.“ Derek schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er sich zu ihm vorbeugte und ihm einem zärtlichen Kuss gab, der einen langen Moment nachwirkte.

Aaron zweifelte nicht an seinen Worten. Derek würde ihn nicht betrügen oder als One Night Stand abtun. Seine Frauengeschichten mochten ihm einen gewissen Ruf eingebracht haben, aber er war prinzipientreu. Wenn er sich auf jedem oder einließ, dann ganz. Derek war bereit, sich auf ihn einzulassen – und monogam zu sein.

Aaron strebte in die Küche, um seinen trockenen Mund zu bekämpfen. Derek hängte wie selbstverständlich seine Lederjacke an der Garderobe auf. Er ging praktisch bei ihm ein und aus.

„Möchtest du auch etwas trinken?“, fragte Aaron. „Ich habe hier Milch, Kirschsaft, Wasser, Wein... und Bier.“

Derek stellte sich an den Tresen, der sie gefühlt trennte. Er spürte, wie die Stimmung abkühlte. „Bier klingt gut. Aber heißt es nicht: Bier nach Wein, das lass sein?“

„Die Reihenfolge ist nicht relevant“, erklärte Aaron, „Sondern die Menge, die die für den Kater sorgt. Das Sprichwort kommt aus dem Mittelalter. Damals war Bier das Getränk der Arbeiterklasse, während die Oberschicht Wein trank.“

„Die Klassen sollen sich nicht mischen.“

„Ich habe keine Probleme zu mischen.“ Aaron stellte zwei Flaschen auf die Arbeitsfläche und öffnete sie. Dass Derek schwarz war, störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er fand seine Hautfarbe schön, beneidete ihn darum. Aarons bleiche Haut sah an schlechten Tagen kränklich aus.

„Ich auch nicht.“ Derek nahm das Bier von Aaron entgegen und stieß mit ihm an. Das Getränk war kühl und schmeckte gut. „Setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer“, schlug er vor, nachdem er einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte.

Aaron war einverstanden. Er machte eine kleine Schirmlampe statt der großen Deckenlampe an und gesellte sich zu Derek, der bereits auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte. Er setzte sich so nah zu ihm, dass sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas mit einem Mann gehabt“, gestand er, dann lachte er leise und neigte kurz den Kopf. „Bis du mich vorhin geküsst hast.“

„Zweimal.“ Derek hörte sich fast stolz an.

Vom Sofa aus konnten sie nach draußen sehen. Viel war in der Dunkelheit nicht zu erkennen, hauptsächlich ferne Lichter.

Aaron trank parallel zu Derek von seinem Bier. Etwas in der Hand zu haben und mit den Fingern am Etikett zu knibbeln war gut. „Die wilde Jugend habe ich übersprungen und Haley geheiratet. Danach war ich zu alt, um die Zeit des Experimentierens nachzuholen“, erklärte Aaron ehrlich.

„War?“

„Bin. Ich bin zu alt.“

„Blödsinn. Oder färbst du dir etwa die Haare?“, neckte Derek ihn und warf ihm einen seitlichen Blick zu. „Bei dem Job würde ich mich nicht wundern, wenn du ein paar graue hättest.“

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du dir alle abrasierst!“, gab Aaron zurück.

Derek sah ihn mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel verschmitzt an.

Aaron schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Er nippte an seiner Flasche, bevor er sie auf dem Couchtisch abstellte. Mit der Rechten nahm er Dereks Hand, legte sie wie vorhin im Taxi auf sein Bein und seine Hand darüber. „Ich bin wirklich gern mit dir zusammen. Wenn es jetzt wegen mir peinlich, verschlossen und geheimnistuerisch–“

„Hotch, sag das nicht“, protestierte Derek scherzend.

Aaron drehte sich zu ihm und schob sein Knie gegen Dereks. „Bitte, lass uns einmal ernst sein. Keine Scherze. Ich habe keine Erfahrungen mit Männern. Ich würde wahnsinnig gerne mit dir auf der Couch rummachen wie Teenager. Meine Hände sind feucht und mein Herz rast wie blöde in meiner Brust...“

Derek stellte seine Bierflasche auf den Tisch, dann rutschte er ebenfalls zu ihm herum und nahm Aarons gestikulierende Hand in seine Hände. „Deine ernste, ruhige Stimme wird mich irgendwann umbringen! Sie verfolgt mich in meinen Träumen.“

„Derek...“

„Nein, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe“, stoppte Derek ihn, „Wenn jemand Angst haben muss, es zu verderben, dann ich!“ Er bettete Aarons Hand auf dessen Knie und nahm seine Hände weg, während sein Blick weiterhin auf ihnen ruhte. „Ich bin in Therapie. Ich...“

Aaron wartete ruhig auf die Fortsetzung. Psychologische Betreuung war an sich keine Überraschung. Bei der BAU musste jeder seine berufliche Tauglichkeit anhand von Psychologen feststellen lassen. Er selbst hatte schon zeitweise einen Therapeuten nach Haleys gewaltsamen Tod und der Folter durch Foyet besucht, aber dass Derek ihm das nun erzählte, machte es bedeutsam.

„Erinnerst du dich an Steven Fitzgerald?“, fragte Derek. Er schlug einen neuen Weg ein. „Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an ihn. Sein Vater hat sich für ihn geschämt, war von ihm angeekelt und hat ihn sein Leben lang misshandelt, weil er homosexuell ist. Es hat Stevens Leben zerstört und ihn dazu gebracht, zu morden.“

Aaron erinnerte sich nicht, doch er kannte das Gefühl. Manche Fälle spukten einem ewig im Kopf herum.

„Es ist prägend, wenn man immer wieder hört, dass Homosexualität pervers und unnatürlich. Ich habe Steven gesagt, dass nichts an ihm falsch ist. Es hat ihn beruhigt. Ich war freundlicher zu ihm, als es bei einem Serienmörder nötig ist.“ Derek machte eine Pause. 

Aaron hörte ihn atmen. „Es gibt Menschen, auch Mörder, die unser Mitgefühl verdient haben.“

Derek nickte kaum sichtbar. „Ich habe mich von mir selbst distanziert“, setzte er erneut an, während er weiterhin Augenkontakt mied, „Du... das Team, ihr wisst, was mir als Junge passiert ist. Dass ich missbraucht wurde. Ich hatte Angst, schwul zu sein. Es klingt absurd... Als Profiler sollte ich es besser wissen.“ Derek schnaubte einen abgehackten Lacher hervor. „Aber damals war ich ganz allein mit mir und diesen Gedanken, dass es mich verändert hat. Ich habe meine Sexualität in Frage gestellt.“

Aaron war betroffen. In seinen Augen war Derek einer der stabilsten und mental gesündesten Menschen, die er kannte. Besonders in ihrem Job war es wichtig, eine ausgeglichene Persönlichkeit zu sein, um mit allem fertig zu werden, was er mit sich brachte. Er konnte sich kaum einen zweifelnden, unsicheren Derek vorstellen.

„Derek, ich bin für dich da. Das habe ich dir damals angeboten und das Angebot steht noch.“ Aaron wusste nicht, was er Tröstliches sagen sollte, um es besser zu machen.

„Lass mich ausreden. Bitte. Es ist schwer genug, aber ich will, dass du alles weißt. Homosexualität war für mich gleichbedeutend mit Missbrauch. Mit dem, was er mir angetan hat. Das konnte, das durfte mir nicht gefallen. Ich wollte sexuelle Anziehung nicht mit Terror und Schmerz verbinden“, sagte Derek, „Und doch tief in einem selber, im Inneren spürt man, dass man trotzdem so fühlt. Man empfindet seine eigene Gefühle als dreckig und falsch.“

„Ich wusste nicht...“

Aaron war schockiert zu hören, was ihm Derek erzählte. Nach außen hin wirkte er stets selbstbewusst, wie ein Mensch, der mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand, aber nun zeigte er Derek einen Blick hinter die Fassade. Aaron dachte an das Jugendzentrum und Carl Buford. Derek hatte nur unter extremen Druck zugegeben, was Buford ihm angetan hatte. Danach wollte er nichts mehr dazu von Aaron hören. Als Mutter und Vater des Teams sorgte Aaron sich um jeden. Auf Außenstehende wirkte Aaron wie der unnahbare Chef, der sein Privatleben unter Verschluss hielt und selten lächelte. Jeder lag ihm am Herzen, auch wenn er es nicht immer offen zeigte.

Er fragte sich, ob es okay war, ihn zu berühren, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Derek das zulassen würde, also ließ er es sein.

„Die Therapie hilft mir. Ich bin in einer Selbsthilfegruppe. Es geht mir gut. Meine Beziehungen mit Frauen waren selten von Dauer. Ich habe sie mit meiner Arbeit konkurrieren lassen. Bei Männern... Ich habe ausprobiert, wie weit es... funktioniert. Ich war nie in einen Mann verliebt, weil ich es nicht zugelassen habe, einen an mich heran zu lassen.“

Die folgende Stille war ohrenbetäubend.

„Ich musste das Sprachlosigkeit brechen“, erklärte Derek.

„Du beeindruckst mich. Du hast keine Angst, Gefühle zu zeigen.“ Trotz seines Geständnisses weigerte sich Aarons Verstand, Derek als Opfer zu sehen und auch jetzt gelang es ihm – zum Glück – nicht.

„Ich bin nicht mehr dreizehn... Ich bin nicht mehr verwirrt oder verängstigt. Ich weiß, was ich will“, hatte Derek das Bedürfnis klarzustellen. „Dennoch ist es in mir. Es ist schwierig, darüber zu reden. Die Reaktionen von anderen sind gemischt, von Betroffenheit bis zu Verleugnen und Herunterspielen. Das macht es oft noch schwerer.“

„Wir haben alle unsere Narben“, erwiderte Aaron verständnisvoll. Foyet, der Reaper, hatte ihn nicht nur körperlich verletzt und ihm seine Frau geraubt. Doch es war nicht nur der Serienmörder, Aaron konnte auf eine keine besonders glückliche Kindheit zurückblicken.

„Ja.“ Endlich sah Derek zu ihm, als sähe er ihn das erste Mal.

Aaron starrte ihn abwägend an. „Kann ich... darf ich dich anfassen?“

Derek schloss seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Seine Kopfbewegung war ein kaum zu erkennendes Nicken.

Aaron streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Die Finger legten sich an Dereks Kieferknochen, sein Daumen berührte die Wange sanft und strich bis hinüber zur Unterlippe. „Lässt du mich an dich heran?“

Dereks Mund spannte sich unter seinem Daumen spürbar zum einem Lächeln. „Zu spät. Das habe ich schon längst.“

„Gut.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich unseren Abend verdorben habe“, entschuldigte sich Derek reuig. „Es war nicht der richtige Moment, es dir zu erzählen.“

„Den richtigen Moment gibt es nicht“, widersprach Aaron.

Aaron hatte sich vorgestellt, dass Derek der Erfahrenere der beiden in Sachen Männer sein würde. Dass er nie in einen verliebt gewesen war, machte sie irgendwie gleich. Erste Male waren immer ein bisschen beängstigend, auf aufregende Weise. Was Dereks Geständnis für ihre aufkeimende Beziehung bedeuten würde, wusste er nicht. Das müsste sich erst zeigen.

Aaron sah ihn an. „Bleibst du über Nacht? Wir müssen nicht... Wir können reden. Oder einfach schlafen.“

„Ich bleibe. Wenn das okay ist?“

„Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es nicht angeboten.“

„Ich will das ganze Paket. Mit den Gefühlen und den Narben. Ich bin bereit. Habe ich dir das nicht gezeigt?“ fragte Derek und grinste charmant nach ihrem ersten Kuss.


End file.
